


SCP: Just a Stray Cat

by trashkatten



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Gen, Short, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashkatten/pseuds/trashkatten
Summary: An escaped D-Class returns to the Facility where he was tortured, now a member of the elusive Chaos Insurgency. Frustrated at his own lack of self worth and amnesia, he lashes out against the man he blames for all of it.





	SCP: Just a Stray Cat

“Who am I, really? Is it even worth me finding out? What’s the value in a name if it’s just as expendable as I am? Regardless of whatever name I possess or whatever life I used to lead, I am going to die cold and alone. Buried in an unmarked grave and forgotten by the world. Although, don’t get the impression that I resent it. I’m used to being treated like the scum of the Earth; the very lowest of the lows that Humanity can produce.” My finger brushed over the trigger. The shot was so tempting, and the fucker deserved it. I could see the light behind us reflecting off the sweat dripping down his brow and the thin streams of tears running down his cheeks. I pressed the barrel of my USP into his temple, watching him wince in pain. “Come on, don’t tell me the stress of having a gun pressed against your head is getting to you, Doctor. Surely this is nothing compared to the horrors you must have witnessed in this hell-hole.” I paused to listen to the muffled sobbing of the man sat before me. Oh, how happy it made me to hear this man whimper in fear. “I know for a fact that you made me experience things much worse than this here.”   
“Y-You…” The Doctor looked up at me, a slight hint of determination in his eyes. “You deserved it… All of it… You were on death ro-” I cut him off by driving the hilt of the USP straight into his jaw. That disgusting determination in his eyes. It’s what I hated the most about him. Through everything; all the torture, all the pain, he’d looked so god damn invested in it all, as if he’d truly believed what he was doing was right. I couldn’t stand it. My pistol was pointed directly at the bastard’s head and it took every amount of restraint I could muster to not pull the trigger right then and there. I had to calm down, or this bastard would get the better of me.  
“Sorry, did that hurt?” My voice was monotone and emotionless. I couldn’t show weakness like that again. “It hurts to be treated like shit, doesn’t it?” Leaning down towards him, I grabbed him roughly by the collar of his shirt and pulled him back onto his knees, purposefully dragging him across the shards of broken glass surrounding us. The Doctor’s jaw was bleeding profusely, the blood flowing from the wound and dripping down his chin. Wiping a drop of his blood from my gas mask, I turned away from him. There was nowhere for him to go, I could afford to look away for a few moments.  
“You C-Chaos Insurgency…” The Doctor spoke up again, his voice warped by his injuries. “You don’t understand what you’re messing with. You’ll kill us all-” I suddenly turned on my heel, immediately shooting him in the shoulder. Crying out in pain, he fell straight onto the glass shards spread across the floor. He writhed in pain, trying desperately to break free of his handcuffs to clutch the bloody wound. Sobbing quietly, his movements slowly came to a halt. 

People like me are expendable. We have nowhere to go, no one to return home to. No one’s going to miss us when we inevitably disappear. But the Insurgency was different. I was fighting for a better world. I was fighting for a change. They had taken me away from the horrors of the SCP Foundation and given me a place to call home. Just like a stray cat on the side of the road, I had eventually been saved from the harsh winds and rains of the outside world and brought into a safe haven. A haven called the Chaos Insurgency.

A single gunshot echoed through the halls, and the quiet sobbing faded away into empty silence.


End file.
